


Susie's First Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex, kris is a girl in my headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-04-01
Updated: 1950-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Susie has a small problem during the journey to the dark fountain, and needs Kris' help.





	Susie's First Heat

Kris was woken abruptly by shaep claws gripping her arm.

 "Kris!" Susie whispered, much more hushed than usual.

 "hmnnnnng" Kris groaned, "What is it Susie?"

 " I... need your help with something. " Immediately Kris sat up. This was EXTREMELY unlike Susie, asking for help. This must he important.

 "What is it? Are you hurt? Is Ralsei hurt? Lancer?" Kris whispered. 

 " No no. Im... I... " Susie inhaled and whispered "Im going through my first heat. It started earlier in the forest. I think Ralsei knew something was wrong cuz he asked me if I was ok, but I was all 'Nah Nah'. My mom said she would be here to help me through my first heat but do you see her here?"

 "Susie, calm down. You're rambling. Why did you tell me?" Kris said quietly. Susie sighed and muttered

 "Im gonna regret asking this, but would you... help me out?"

 " oh? What do you- OH. " Kris' eyes widened in understanding.

 "I suppose I can. Lets just... away from here." The two girls got up and quietly walked to the edge of the forest, where they woykd be covered but thew others in their party wouldn't hear them. Susie turned to face Kris, then pinned her to a tree.

The two kissed roughly, Susie's long claws gripping gently at Kris and  Kris' fingers runnung through Susie's mane of hair.

Kris' hands trailed down Susie, carefully removing the excessively spiked clothing. The outfit fell away to reveal Susies body, her large breasts hanging free and her legs coated in slick. I

 "Nice and wet already, eh?" Kris chuckled and kissed along Susie's body.

Kris slid her fingers between  Susie’s folds and quickly found her clit – within a few  short moments of massaging it, Susie was writhing under her hand.

“Nngh,” Susie groaned, and cried out as  Kris slid another finger inside her – she was so wet  it glided in with no resistance – and began pumping them.  Her thighs were trembling, and when Kris found a soft area inside Susie's pussy, Susie squeked and ground her teeth together.

Susie moaned loudly, unable to fight it anymore, and her sharp claws dug into the bark of the tree. She was clenching around Kris' fingers, drawing closer to her release. Then the coil inside of her unravled and  sticky cum gushed out of her. Susie slumped against the tree, still trembling faintly. Kris sat down next to her and the two shared a look. This would definitely be a reoccurring thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry about the ending, im not good at writing those '-u-  
> also ik its kinda short,still experementing with writing.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! I know theyre a bit ooc but i wanted kris/Susie smut. Also, I headcannon Kris as a girl because a few years ago I knew a girl whose nickname was kris, so I usually associate that particular spelling of the name with a girl.


End file.
